


O' Death

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dies and a reaper (Renee) seeking revenge takes his soul. Dean and Mary comes back to find Sam dead. They have to find a way to get him back with the help of a bookworm Noelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with Tina Winchester.

Renee could not believe her luck. She had been blessed with the task of reaping Sam Winchester. She had every reason to want to take the reap when Billy came in saying who the reap was for. 

 

Renee stepped up and said "Yeah I will take that one. Them Winchesters reaped my Dad." 

Billy gave her a look. "Just make sure Sam Winchester stays dead this time. I am sick of this game with them. " Billy said

Billy knew why Renee wanted this reap so bad everyone was mad Death was gone but Renee was downright pissed. Death was her father. 

 

She went right to her appointment and saw a lady shoot Sam. Then she saw his soul float up. She took her scythe and reaped him putting him in limbo for now. Since she felt the Winchesters would be saved from dying if God knew or found out. This is why she was putting it in limbo where no one would find it to save Sam Winchester. 

 

As she walked Sam who's soul was confused to limbo. He was asking all kinds of questions. 

 

"So am I finally dying? Will Dean be ok? Why do you seem to be enjoying reaping me?" Sam asked all these questions in a rapid fashion. 

 

Renee narrowed her eyes at him. They seemed to turn red and look like fire in them and then she said "Sam your brother reaped my father. " Renee said

 

"What are you talking about? The only one my brother Dean reaped was Death." Sam said looking at her. 

 

"Yeah that would be my father. " Renee said Then she snapped her fingers and Sam and his being got trapped in a limbo case that she kept around her belt. 

 

******************************************************************

 

Noelle let her glasses fall down the bridge of her nose. She had doing research for Sam. She was wondering where the hell he was? She had not heard from him in days. She might have to go to the bunker and cuss him out. She had a huge crush on Sam Winchester. Sam to her knowledge pretty much saw her as a buddy and a research assistant. 

 

She was thinking maybe Sam had got caught up on a hunt or something after they saved the world. That and he was still upset Dean died. 

 

She drove to the bunker and parked. Dean's baby was parked right out front as always. That Black Impala was unmistakable. 

 

The door as she approached it was wide open. Noelle had a bad feeling. And then she without realizing it starting running. She smelled it before she reached. Sam was dead. She found his corpse. 

She threw up and then started shaking and crying. She held him in her arms and rocked back and forth. And that was when Dean walked in with Mary. 

 

Dean ran over and pried Sam out of Noelle's arms. 

"Sammy" Dean screamed for at least an hour. They then put him in the freezer. So that the body would not decay anymore. 

 

Dean then stopped crying and yelled for"Castiel" 

 

Cas arrived quickly and promptly. 

 

"Dean " Castiel said as he nodded to Mary who was visibly shaking. 

 

"I need you to help me get Sam back." Dean said "I think after all that we have done for this world I should be able to ask for that." 

"Look I know one thing" Castiel said but before he finished Billy came in with Crowley who looked pleased with himself. 

 

"There is nothing he can do Dean. This time is forever. You need to accept your brother's fate. I had my best reaper on it. She wanted payback after you took her father from her." Billy said 

 

"What?" Dean asked

"Dean, Death has a daughter. Fortunately for you I have a secret. Of course, us reapers have alot of secrets." Billy said

 

*******************************************************************

 

Death had known about God's little lies or half truths to have his favorite son help him. Hell it had been God that healed him. Of course Death could not die. And not by the hands of his own scythe. 

Death had saved someone before and it was time Gabriel paid him back. You see his secret was that Death had a soft spot for the archangels. He had helped each one of them. God would have known this if he was not in the mortal Chuck's body. His powers were limited in that body. He thought he would have to resurrect Gabriel and Raphael. And heal Michael. They all were healed. Death had healed them a long time ago when stuff first happened. 

 

Chuck was now off somewhere with his sister and Death had come to call on Gabriel who was in hiding. 

 

Death would find Lucifer and heal him too. God had asked him to do that before he went off with his sister to heal their relationship. That was when God who thought he knew everything as told by Death that all the archangels were fine. And he could have had them help him. 

Chuck smiled and said "Thank you my old friend. I should have known you would heal my sons. " 

 

"Are you going to visit them?" Death asked

"Nah they will be fine for now. I will see them soon." Chuck said and snapped out. 

 

Death shook his head. He never understood God and how he treated the boys. They were his archangels. They were the chosen ones. 

 

Gabriel was watching one of his girls slide up and down the stripper pole when Death walked in to his strip joint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written with Tina Winchester

When the music and lights went out and his girls disappeared, Gabriel threw his head back and uttered his contempt. “Aww, come on!”  
“I’ll put them back, soon enough,” Death smirked from center stage. “For now, Dean and Sam are in a quandary, not that I particularly care much what Dean’s issues are at this point. Either of them, really, but I do care what a young reaper by the name of Renee is doing. Especially when she has done something quite against our rules, so to speak.”  
“Wow. Reapers actually have rules. And this has what to do with me?” Gabriel asked in a sarcasm-laden voice.  
“You’re going to help her see and mend the error of her ways,” Death answered simply and brushed a invisible speck of lint from his flowing black coat.  
“What did the little fallen reaper do?” The archangel lofted a brow, as if truly concerned. He wasn’t. His only concern was Death leaving and popping his girls back on the stage.  
“When a reaper reaps, we do so because it’s the soul’s time to go. We do not reap for personal revenge. Your job is to find her, make contact with her, and help her see her mistake. After that, you can correct it and bring Sam back.”  
“And I’m doing this, why?”  
“Because, as much as Sam and Dean Winchester disrupt the flow of the natural order, today was not Sam’s time to go. Your Father would prefer him alive, I’m quite certain.”  
Gabriel sat up, quickly. “Wait, Sam is really dead?”  
“He is,” Death confirmed with a sharp nod.  
“What happened?” Gabriel was genuinely shocked. Last he knew, God and his aunt had made amends and all was supposed to be well.  
“Those Men of Letters are a peculiar sort. Sam was shot and killed in their own bunker. Renee reaped his soul prematurely for her own personal revenge. This is all you need to know. Now go find her. Do as I say and there may be something in it for you.”  
Gabriel smiled. “Such as?”  
Death remained stone-faced. “You’re wasting time.” In the next moment, he simply vanished, leaving Gabriel to ponder this little mystery.  
**********************************************************  
“Death has a daughter?” Dean looked at Billie, shocked.  
“Indeed he does,” she nodded.  
Dean threw a glare at Crowley. “And what’s your part in this? Why are you here?”  
“Me?” The King of Hell tried to look innocent. “I’m just here for the ride to keep Billie company on her rounds.”  
“Yeah, right. You can’t tell me you got no part in this crap. You always figure in somewhere, you douche.”  
“My, my. Someone has his knickers in a twist,” Crowley glanced at Billie with half a smirk plastered over his bearded face.  
“Maybe because my brother is dead, again, you--” Dean started to shout back at his adversary when Castiel and Mary each placed a calming hand on each of Dean’s tense shoulders, signaling their arrival.  
Noelle shook her head and her body shook with misery and she blurted out with anger at Billie and Crowley, “Well, get that errant, rebel reaper to give Sam the hell back and go after the one that killed him in the first place, you worthless pieces of evil shit!”  
Dean and Cas both shot an equally stunned look over at Noelle. In fact, so did everyone in the room. No one had ever heard her lash out so boldly at anyone and the first ones she chooses to explode on are ones that can wipe her out with a simple look, if either of them were to feel so inclined.  
“Man, you got a set, after all,” Dean muttered, inwardly, yet was honestly quite impressed with the 5’-nothing spitfire. “I’m impressed!”  
Noelle pushed her glasses up on her nose and rolled her eyes at Dean, then glared at Billie and Crowley. “Well, can either of you get the other reaper and get Sam back or not?” She raised her mournful, agitated voice.  
Crowley shrugged. “I don’t have the slightest idea, love. For once, I can honestly say, ‘I truly don’t know’.”  
Dean wanted to be skeptical of Crowley, but something told him that for once the limey mook was telling the truth.  
The senior reaper rested her hands on her generous hips and smirked, “as much as the death of a Winchester, younger or older, doesn’t really phase me either way...”  
Noelle narrowed her eyes as Billie continued.  
“his soul was taken wrongfully and as the superior of the reaper who did so, Death’s daughter or not, I am obliged to look into the matter,” She certainly wasn’t going to admit to them that she actually allowed the young reaper to reap Sam. And because Death was still around, she would have to use her best lying skills. She raised a finger and looked at each one of them sharply in turn, “but I’m making no promises. I will make an effort. That’s all I will guarantee you. For now.” Having said that, Billie vanished.  
Surprising the others, Crowley remained with them as the reaper left on her own.  
“Aren’t you making rounds with her?” Dean grumbled.  
“And miss all the drama here? No. She doesn’t really enjoy company, anyway. I don’t know what her issue is, to tell the truth. “  
“I bet I do,” Noelle mumbled under her breath, so low, that the others in the room hadn’t heard her. She watched quietly as Cas and Dean carefully carried Sam’s lifeless body to his room. Once they were out of sight, She narrowed her eyes and stole a glance at Crowley, who was busy refilling his scotch and hadn’t noticed her glare. She stood then, and quietly turned to go to her own room, for the time being. She closed and locked the door behind her once she was safely inside.


	3. Chapter 3

When Death had left Gabriel was left with a feeling that he had heard the name of Renee before. Especially one who was a reaper. He was still left wondering what she had to do with Death besides being a reaper. He knew where to start to find her. He would have to go to Billy to see if her boss knew where she might be. 

 

Gabriel snapped out. Which Left his club full of dancers who were already confused from being transported more confused. 

 

Gabriel had more important things to worry about than his girls. He had to do this. He owed Death big time. He had saved his life. And his brothers. Dad had been busy with other things as usual. 

 

Gabriel popped in on Billy who was in her office trying to figure how she would get out of her predicament. She looked up at Gabriel startled.

 

"What are you doing here?" She said

 

"Well someone told me to go after a certain reaper named Renee so that she would not get killed. I need to know who is she? and Where is she?" Gabriel said sitting on her desk. 

 

"I take it that my boss wants his daughter to get punished but not severely. So she wants you to bring Sam back to life and then tell her the error of her ways. " Billy said smiling this got her off the hook for letting Sam die or letting Renee reap him in the first place. 

 

"Wait Renee is his Daughter?" Gabriel said shocked. 

 

"Yeah she is. Ok where was that?" She said turning around and rifling through her files. She must have found what she needed and handed Gabriel a slip of paper with an address on. 

 

Gabriel said "Thank you" Then he snapped out. Billy was happy she had gotten off the hook but then she smelled a weird greasy smell and then Death faded in. 

 

"My dear you have some explaining to do to me." Death said

 

Billy was scared. The boss did not play. And she knew he already knew what happened. He was calm and sat down with his pickle chips. 

"Umm I" Billy said faltering. Then they both heard someone clear his throat. 

 

"I am sorry Sir I kind of mettled in Death affairs. " Crowley said trying to take the heat off Billy. 

Death shook his head at him. 

"I am no fool Crowley. You know that I can end you in a blink of an eye. I warn you. I already know it was Billy who ordered my daughter to reap Sam. Then my Daughter delighted in it. You see for some odd reason she loves me" Death said that statement made him smile. 

 

"So you are telling me that the reaper that reaped Sam is your daughter. " Crowley said 

"Yes she is" Death said 

 

"Well that is interesting. " Crowley said licking his lips like he tasted something good on them . This tidbit might help him. 

 

"If you think you can use that against me I will end you right now." Death said looked at Crowley like he was an ant. 

 

"No I would never do that old man. I am just surprised to see you. I thought you were dead." Crowley said sitting down by Billy who was giving him a weird look. 

 

Death gave him a weird look and then went back to Billy. "I am glad you shared that info with Gabriel. He will help my daughter get to see her error. And Gabriel will let him go." Death said 

 

"You know Sam and Dean will go after Renee don't you?" Billy said. 

 

Death felt someone else watching them. And then turned the handle and Noelle came stumbling in. She had been listening at the door and when Death opened it she fell in. 

"Well my dear who are you and how did you get here?" Death said looking at her closely. 

 

Noelle knew how she got there. She however did not completely understand it herself. When she followed Crowley it was weird the door he used that normally went to the street opened to this office. 

 

"I followed him" She said sitting up and pointing at Crowley. She adjusted her glasses. 

"Humans can't follow me darling." Crowley said looking at Noelle strangely. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Gabriel snapped into the place where he was lead to and saw the very shapely backside of a redhead. She turned around and he smiled she not only had a nice ass. She was very shapely in the top side too. He smiled and his eyebrow went up. She was breathtaking. 

 

He almost forgot she was Death's daughter. Almost. 

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get in here?" She asked

 

"I am Gabriel. And I was sent to straighten you out and get Sam back." Gabriel said sitting down on her sofa. Patting the place beside him. 

 

Renee looked him over. He was just so damn good looking. She knew that name. Yep he had to be Gabriel the Archangel. Damn it. Why did he have to be so damn good looking . She thought. "The Archangel?" She asked

 

"At your service." He said doing the eyebrow thing again. 

 

Renee did an eyebrow thing of her own and then said "You are dead. I heard that from my dad himself." 

 

"Do I look dead. What is funny your father is the one who helped me heal." Gabriel said "Now why would he tell you that I died?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four (Tina)   
“Well,” Noelle attempted a smirk through a nervous disposition of surprise while trying not to give away the nervous part of the feeling she had. She lifted a defiant chin toward the King of Hell.  
Crowley studied her for another moment, as did Death and Billie. The three of them knew better. No human could just follow a supernatural being who had the ability to vanish from their presence, so it seemed to them that this particular young lady harbored a secret or two of her own. Not one of them questioned her further, at the moment, due to the more pressing matter at hand. They, no doubt, would get back to Noelle’s issue in their own times.  
Death returned his attention to Billie.  
His stony gaze both startled and unsettled the reaper. Her eyes widened. “What?”  
Death snapped his fingers and instantly, the group was, once again, at the bunker standing before a surprised Dean, Mary, Cas, and Noelle, who looked all around and grasped the sofa to keep from falling over. Rapid travel still made her dizzy if she wasn’t totally ready for it and being zapped out without knowing she was going anywhere doubled the effect.  
Dean grasped her around the waist to keep her from falling over and gave her a strange look. One minute she was right there and the next she was back and he had no clue why.   
She looked at him and pulled from his hold and hold on to the sofa while she backed further from him and closer to the hall leading to Sam’s room.  
Not skipping a beat from the conversation he meant to have and ignoring the humans around him, Death continued his talk at Billie. “I believe you know what the issue is concerning Renee. You have explaining to do. I get the notion you seem to think you are off the hook, even though you are her immediate supervisor.”  
Dean shook his confused head looking between the reapers. “One of you evil bitches want to clue the rest of us in on what’s going on here?”  
Death ignored Dean keeping a direct dark gaze on Billie. “You are not off the hook. In fact, you are deeper on it.”  
Billie tried to recompose herself not to look alarmed. Not to give away her own fault in the current situation. Allowing a reaper in her charge vengeance just because that superior had her own desire to be a part of a Winchester’s final reaping...it didn’t matter to Billie, at this point, if she was the one doing the actual deed. She would be pleased to see them go and stop disrupting natural order every other season of their existence. It was truly racking her nerves. “I didn’t tell the little whippersnapper to reap the Winchester.” She attempted to feign complete innocence.  
Crowley cleared his throat. “You didn’t pull the trigger, but you were the smoking gun attached to it,” he interrupted. “I believe that is what the ancient fellow is trying to say.”  
“You authorized the reaping of Sam. You’re as guilty as Renee, therefore, you will receive your share of correction,” Death clarified.  
Taking her boss’s word as her cue, Billie smoked out without trying to argue another word. She knew there was no getting out of this one. All she could do now was go prepare herself for the inevitable.  
“Well,” Death smirked, “she can run but she cannot hide. I’ll see you soon, Dean. Mary. Noelle.” He gave them a slight, polite bow and without another look or word to Crowley, he was gone.  
“Hey!” Dean yelled. “What about Sam? Freakin’ reapers!” He looked at Cas. “Well, do you need a hand-written invitation? Get to resurrecting! Get Sam vertical so we can go after that Woman of Letters bitch!”  
Cas turned to his friend, emoting all the empathy he could muster. “Dean, I can’t. Not this time.”  
“Why not?” Noelle and Dean blurted out in unison, frustrated.  
“Whomever a reaper reaps can’t be un-reaped save by the one who did the reaping. Or God, of course. And Death. Archangels. Oh, and Lucifer. Lower orders of angels and certain demons cannot.”  
Dean turned then to Crowley. “You’re the devil, now, again. Wake him up!”  
“I can’t,” Crowley shrugged. “Death has all of us locked. Except Lucifer, but in a cage, he’s useless. I imagine he’ll have one of his own do it, if not himself, later. Finding his wayward protege and punishing her and Billie seem to be a priority for him, at the moment.”  
“So, Sam’s just supposed to lat around dead until they get their heads out of their asses?”  
“Looks like it,” Noelle sighed and picked up Sam’s sweater that he’d left laying over the back of the sofa. Taking it by the arms, she wrapped it around herself from behind and tied it around her shoulders. Each time she lowered her head she smelled him and it comforted her, even as he lay dead just down the hall.  
Crowley glanced over at her, but held his tongue for a bit.  
“What does this mean, Dean?” Mary asked, tears still taking up space in her eyes and running over her cheeks. She’d only gotten her son back and just as fast had lost him, again. “They can bring Sammy back to life.”  
Deans features softened, as they did every time he looked at his mother. He moved to her and pulled her into a secure hug. “Yeah, mom. When they quit draggin’ ass. They can do that.” He rubbed her back as she cried softly into her son’s shoulder, still unable to believe her sons were men, now, and how much she had missed in the last 30 years.  
While Dean and his mother took some time, Cas backed away to give them some privacy, and Noelle slipped unnoticed from the room and down the hall to Sam’s room. She opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her.  
Keeping her eyes on him, she pulled the chair away from his desk and over to the side of his bed. She rested a hand on his shoulder, noting his body was beginning to cool even through his flannel shirt and tee shirt underneath. She rubbed the area gently. “Aw, Sam,” she sighed and with her other hand pulled the sleeves of his sweater up to her face and cried softly into them. “I wish I wasn’t such a chicken when wanting to talk to you about some stuff, ya’ know. I’m such a wimp. But now you’re gone for gosh knows how long and don’t know how I feel about anything...at all. About you, anyway.” She sighed again and just let the tears fall freely, albeit quietly. In her quiet mourning, she hadn’t heard anyone enter the room, at all.  
“I suppose I should sort out which angels have fallen since the Darkness made her appearance and which have stayed true. It will be a truly daunting task. Or not,” Crowley muttered. “It might even help you out.”  
Without looking up or even raising her voice, Noelle responded, “go straight back to Hell, Crowley. I’m sure you have something to do back there, now that Lucifer is back where he belongs. And take your mother with you. Learn a lesson from Sam and Dean. Mothers come in handy. Be glad you can say you have one.”  
“I may just do that. But don’t you want to know what I might be able to do for you and lover boy, there?” Crowley arched a brow.  
At that, Noelle stood slowly and reluctantly turned away from Sam. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose and moved close to the King of Hell, unfraid and not caring so show him fear, even if she was. “You listen here, you bastard. I don’t want anything from you!”  
He scuffed the toe of his shoe over the floor, slightly. “You know, Sam said the same to Lucifer a time or two. And a time or two, he relied on good ol’ Satan for a few favors. Your Sam may be walking the good side, now, but never forget who and what he is. And while you’re not forgetting that, I’ll be figuring out the same...about you. Toodles.” That said, Crowley gave her a smarmy grin and snapped himself from the room.   
Noelle sighed and turned back toward Sam. She went back and lowered herself onto the chair and took up her previous mourning position and continued her silent counsel with his cooling body. What the hell was taking the reapers so long? And could Lucifer take his soul away, again, the longer it remained out of his body? She must have worried this all night because hours later, she found herself waking up draped over Sam’s chest and his alarm clock showed it to be 8:00 the next morning. Surprisingly, this was the first sleep she’d had in days. She pushed up and looked at Sam, then sighed, sadly.  
He had still not be resurrected. She laid his hands over his stomach and leaned up to place a soft kiss to his cold cheek, then laid her head on his shoulder, refusing to leave. She’d stay there until one of those freakin’ reapers came back to fix him, no matter how long it took.


	5. Chapter 5

Renee was still wondering why would her dad help Gabriel? And why would he want her to think Gabriel was dead. She stood looking at Gabriel and then as she was about to speak. 

Billy materialized in front of her. And lead Renee to another room and slammed the door in Gabriel's face. 

 

"We need to talk. " Billy said closing the door. 

 

Billy then turned to Renee. "You need to let me see the vial and then I will give it back. I am in a world of shit. I have no time to explain." Billy said 

 

Then Renee handed the vial to her and Renee then passed out because Billy took hold of her and made her. 

 

Billy knew she had no time and wanted to get the precious thing from the vial of Sam. She would not take all of him. She needed something from his essence. So she could try to save her ass. She knew the only one that might be able to help her would want something in return. 

 

She took what she needed and then she erased Renee's memory of her being here. She could not erase Gabriel's. She had enough problems. Then she was gone. 

***************************************************

Gabriel got nervous after ten minutes of them being in there he knocked. Before he stepped in Death tapped him on the shoulder. 

He was surprised to see him. 

"What are you doing?" Death asked. 

"I am waiting here for your daughter and Billy to finish talking. " Gabriel said turning the doorknob. 

 

Death snapped his fingers and the door opened. 

 

"I was going to do that old man." Gabriel said. 

 

They looked into the room and saw Renee passed out in the middle of the floor holding the vial. Death could tell as he picked up the vial that it was not all there. He however said nothing. 

 

He picked up Renee and put her on the couch . He then woke her up. 

 

"Dad" Renee said waking up to see her dad. 

 

"Yes" Death said running his long boney fingers through her hair. He never loved someone like that. He knew he should be angry with her for what she did. 

 

Renee was so caught up in seeing her dad she hugged him and was relieved it was not a dream. When she found out after her mother died that Death was her father. She was happy to become a reaper. 

 

Death pulled away. "You and Gabriel need to give this back to Sam's body. I mojoed it when I found out what happened so it would not decay. I need you to do this Renee. Please. Right this wrong." Death said 

 

"Ok dad why did you not tell me you were alive." Renee asked she started crying. 

 

He reached down to brush her tears away. "Because I had some stuff to do. I need you to do this for me." Death said. He was still wondering about Noelle. She was an enigma to him. He wanted to know who she was. He would have to do that later though. He had to find Billy before she did something. 

 

Then Death kissed his daughter on the forehead and vanished. 

 

Renee wiped her tears she did not want to show Gabriel weakness. 

 

Gabriel saw the touching scene. He saw how much Renee loved her father. It was weird to know Death had a weakness and it was this beautiful redhead.

 

Gabriel then sat beside her and held her. Renee let her emotions get the best of her and sobbed. Time in the in between place was different than on Earth. So they needed to go now so Death's spell would not expire. All they could do then would be to bury Sam. 

 

**********************************************************************

Meanwhile on Earth. They did not know what was going on in the in between. 

 

Noelle gripped Sam's body and would just lay on him. She did seem to wonder sometimes how he did not stink or deteriorate . Noelle was overcome with grief. She stopped eating. She was getting dangerously thin. 

 

Dean and Mary were worried. They had been trying to pry Noelle from the room. She had not eaten in awhile. 

 

They did not know how she could be surviving. 

 

Dean walked out of the room. "I swear Sam has no idea how that girl loves him." Dean said almost in tears he missed Sammy too. 

 

Mary shook her head. "All we can do is how that Death comes through and convinces that reaper to come back and give his essence back." Mary sid. She did not understand why she came back to lose her son all over again. She wondered where was the justice in that. Mary had been doing research with Dean to find out why these Men of letter would have it out for Sam and Dean when their family was in the order. 

 

Noelle felt her body was just barely hanging on. She felt like she was in two worlds. She did feel when Mary tried to make her eat though. Mary would come in and make her drink little bits otherwise Noelle did not eat or drink. Her body however went into a weird phase. Noelle had always known she was different. Now she knew she was something other than human. 

 

Noelle cried out it had been two weeks ofnot having Sam in her life she was going mad. She yelled to all that was holy. 

 

"Whatever you are that did this or whoever you are come back. Give him back." Noelle said not caring who she woke up. 

 

Mary and Dean woke up and ran to the room. 

Dean saw her shaking . He also saw that Noelle had put out some spell ingredients and that had drawn a star on Sam trying to summon the entity who had took him. 

 

"This won't work Noelle." Dean said but then he saw a light. 

 

*****************************************************************************

Billy had gone down to the cage. Lucifer looked at her with big eyes. 

 

"Well, well, well look who it is. " Lucifer said "Are you here to get me out" 

 

"Yes and I am also coming with a gift." Billy showed him the vial with Sam's soul. 

 

"ooh my sweet reaper. I will give you what you want" Lucifer said as she released him. 

 

Then she gave him the vial. As she did Death had appeared. And then Lucifer and Billy popped out of there fast as soon as they saw him. 

 

"Really You know I will catch up and when I do I will have my say" Death said. He was mad. How dare Billy do this. 

 

*******************************************************************

Gabriel and Renee appeared. It was coming down to the wire and they had to get Sam resurrected. 

 

Noelle looked up and made a half hearted punch at Renee who looked down. They had appeared because Renee felt her. She had never felt anything in her life like it. Like a need. 

 

She looked down wondering what could this human have that it would pull her to her. 

 

"Quick Gabriel do your mojo on Sam so that we can also help the human. She is suffering." Renee said. 

 

Dean was astoned to see Gabriel "What are doing to Sam?" Dean asked

 

Gabriel was setting Sam up right and then he put the vial in Sam's mouth but he also had to cut himself and then he had Sam's essence and his blood mixed. He said a spell to resurrect and then Sam's body floated up and Noelle just watched as in a daze. 

 

Dean and Mary watched and Sam's started moving as he was lifted then he fell back on the bed. Sam's eyes fluttered and he saw Noelle run to him and hug him. 

 

"What the hell" Sam exclaimed. He looked around. Then his eyes narrowed on Renee. 

 

"Why the fuck are you here?" Sam asked

"She had to be." Gabriel said healing his cut. Then he stood in front of Renee as everyone looked at her. 

 

"I do not care what you humans think of me. I was grieving. You Winchesters took my father from me. I was doing my job. Ok it was revenge but how was I to know that Billy set me up." Renee said 

 

Dean and Sam looked at her with understanding. Noelle didn't she lashed out at her and punched her. Renee felt the hit. 

"Good hit human if I could feel it would have hurt." Renee said 

 

Noelle was held back by Dean who wondered should he be holding her back. This was the reaper who took Sam. He realized that he would have done the same thing if someone had taken his kin from him. Hell he was still mad Renee had done that but he understood. 

 

Sam felt himself but knew this feeling. He sighed. "So where is my soul?" He asked

 

Death popped in. "Sam that was not her fault. Billy took that. I will have Gabriel and Renee get it back. You guys have bigger fish to fry with other things. The soul search might be pointless right now anyway." Death said being vague as he always was. It was what Renee hated about him. He never flat out said what he meant half the times. 

 

"So what do you want to do now old man. He is dangerous without a soul." Dean said "Hell he almost ganked Bobby and Bobby was like a father to us." \

"Dean I need you guys to do this. You need to find the Men of letters people to find out why they did what they did." Death said "That is all I can tell you. Plus you all need to do this together." Then he disappeared. 

 

"Between him and my father they are bullshit with their vagueness." Gabriel said 

 

Renee laughed. Then she went to Noelle and laid her on a bed nearby. She then healed her. 

Noelle looked up at her "You know I still hate you for what you did to Sam right?" Noelle said 

 

"Yeah I get that you love him. You know I could help you with that" Renee said 

"And why would I trust you?" Noelle asked

"Because I know you are not just human and I know that you need me." Renee whispered in her ear. 

 

"So what are you two talking about huh ladies?" Gabriel said . He wondered what the reaper thought of him. He also was wondering what she looked like naked. 

Noelle laughed because she heard the archangel's thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Tina)  
“Wait, what did you say?” Sam turned for a moment from his family and pinned a curious look on Renee, then arched a brow looking at Noelle.  
Noelle interjected, quickly. “Nothing. She didn’t say anything she should be saying. She’s just butting in where she doesn’t belong. Like when she reaped you. Just another thing she doesn’t need to be concerning herself with.” She attempted an innocent smile and pushed her glasses back up on her nose, hoping not to make him any more suspicious than he already was.  
“Uh huh,” Sam smirked, knowing there was nothing wrong with his hearing. He’d let her keep her little secret for now. Besides, she was just like his personal assistant, right? Mixing work and pleasure was never a good thing, right? Sure, she was a cutie, a sort of hippie-type, nerd girl. Sexy as hell, even if in her innocence, she didn’t have a clue. He supposed, if he took time to look at her that way... but Noelle? Really? No. Just get that out of your head, Sam, he told himself. Keep it business. It’s safer for her that way and less heart-breaking for him, once he got his soul back, because he knew with his soul back, he’d never forgive himself if he hurt her or if some demon started fucking with his life, again.  
Noelle presently looked back to Renee, now angry at her, yet again. She mouthed to her silently, as Sam nodded at her and turned to thank Gabriel for bringing him back and to talk to Dean and Mary.   
“Big mouth!” Then she spoke openly. “I’m not ever asking for your help. You reaped him! And for some weird-ass reason, you think I need you? Well, get this, reaper, I don’t need or want anything, in the least, from you!”  
Renee smiled. “You know, lover boy over there once said that to Lucifer, then went straight to him with need and want of some things.”  
Noelle suddenly recalled Crowley telling her the same thing just hours ago. “You know what?” She started.  
“What’s that?” Renee asked, swiping a piece of lint from her jacket, as if she couldn’t really care less.  
“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Crowley. Go straight back to Hell. I’ll never want or need anything from either of you,” Noelle growled under her breath.  
“You needed me to get him back,” Renee inclined her head toward Sam, who was still across the room talking to his brother.  
“Only because you had part of him in the first place, because you took it!” It was all Noelle could do to control her rising temper. “And now, you’ve gone and lost his soul for him, too! Do you have any idea what you just unleashed by letting a Robo version of himself loose, again?”  
Gabriel felt the need to step in before things got ugly. Normally a good cat fight would turn him on, but something told him that if these two ladies got into it, it would be anything but hot and steamy for himself of any man.  
“Girls! Girls! Girls!” He started, moving to the side of the bed.  
“Song by Motley Crue, Gabriel,” Noelle sneered. “So what?”  
“Cute and true, however, not what I was trying to get across,” he smirked back at her.  
“Well, get on with it, then. What are you trying to get across?” Noelle grumbled, wishing everyone except Sam would leave the room so she could test the water around him. She’d been away most of the time at college the last time he’d lost his soul, so she hadn’t experienced his personality change first hand. She’d been made aware of everything, though. Dean and Bobby told her some and Cas had filled her in on the rest. When she did see Sam during that time on breaks from school, he was usually doing his usual research or the brothers were on a case with their grandfather, so she really didn’t see him appear any different to her. Maybe he wasn’t as warm, but not enough for her to have guessed there had been a drastic change in him. Not like Dean and Bobby had experienced.  
“I’m trying to say that it would behoove you to forget your differences with Renee, here, because she is going to help you with the Men of Letters situation and Sam’s shooting, and with that little loss of his soul,” Gabriel explained.  
Noelle raised a defiant chin. “I wish everyone would stop treating me like I’m a freaking wimp. I don’t need help with every little thing. I don’t need help with the Men of Letters.”  
“Say, ‘fucking wimp’,”Renee interjected.  
Noelle narrowed her eyes and turned an acidic glare on the reaper.  
Said reaper raised her hands in a sort of mock surrender. “All I’m suggesting is that maybe people treat you like a wimp because you act like one. Grow a pair! Start saying what’s really in your head. Sometimes, ‘oh, fudge’ and ‘gosh darn it’ just aren’t enough, you know?” She sat back and smiled triumphantly, like she’d just won point of the year.  
“And I should forget how I was raised and start speaking like a street rat, because?” Noelle inquired.  
Renee shook her head. “Honey, even refined ladies say, ‘fuck!’. You ever hear one getting laid? You’d be surprised what vulgarities pour out from their lips while they ride a high hard one!”  
Noelle’s jaw dropped and she was sure she just turned twenty shades of red, noticing Sam had taken that moment to turn and arch a brow, having heard Renee’s comments. She wanted to bury herself when Sam threw her a sly grin and winked at her before turning back to Dean and their mother.  
“Oh, my God! You’re so foul!” She exclaimed.  
Renee shook her head. “No. Just being honest.”  
“I think we should give her time to absorb,” Gabriel suggested. “It’s been a long day, for her. Without giving Renee a chance to respond, he snapped his fingers, taking her to parts unknown to anyone but himself. He wanted a bit of time alone to get to know and understand this reaper a little better. Maybe Death putting him on babysitting and morality duty wouldn’t turn out to be a bad thing...as long as she could never read the thoughts flowing through his head.  
Noelle sank down into the pillows. She shook her head. She had no idea how she was going to tolerate that reaper, especially having to work with her. Whatever her reasons were, she still reaped Sam for her own purposes. Noelle just didn’t find that forgivable. She was startled just then and looked up quickly hearing the deep clearing of a male throat. It was Sam standing right beside the bed, looking down at her. He smiled at her and she almost shivered. Something in his smile undid her. The beats of her heart quickened and she almost felt like she needed permission to even look at him.   
“Sam,” she gasped. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you came over here. I’ll just get out of your way.” She started to get up but he skillfully blocked her.  
“No, it’s fine. Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to come get something to eat with Dean and mom and me, or were you planning on laying here on my bed longer? I’m starved.” He added being starving simply to get a certain reaction out of her. Annnnddd..... YAHTZEE! Just what he wanted.  
Noelle blushed and coughed a bit. “No, uhmmm... I mean, yes! I could use some food, myself. I haven’t been eating all that well, lately.” Suddenly she felt a bit shameful admitting that to him, but also felt compelled to confess to him. As if he had any type of control over her.  
“I’m aware,” Sam grinned, gazing sternly at her. “Come on,” he took her hand, helping her off his bed. “Dean and mom are already in the car.”  
She felt a surge of...something..careen through her veins when he took her hands and pulled her up. Sure, it always affected her even with the slightest touch from him, but this? This was a whole new ball of wax that she wasn’t sure she could ever get used to. Even his present aura seemed to swallow and smother her. She let him lead her out of the bunker and was, if even for a moment, a bit relieved when he had her in the back seat with Mary and behind himself shotgun up front with Dean.  
Mary looked over at Noelle and furrowed her brow, then glanced in the front seat at her youngest son. What was (or wasn’t) going on between them? She wondered. She knew it was something. That whole mother’s instinct thing, even if she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. But one thing she was sure of was that everyone felt the difference in her son. If only she knew. But how could she? She hadn’t seen him since he was 6 months old. For all she knew, this could be how he normally was. She wouldn’t understand, until much later, how very wrong she was.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel and Renee ended up at Gabriel's earth mansion. It was where he had been hiding out since everything had gone down with getting kicked out of Heaven by Metadouche as he called him. 

 

He watched as Renee looked around his place when they landed. He knew he had a nice place. He had picked a secluded spot . It still was close enough to the city to get his business done. He had to be in hiding. So he had hired actors to take his place in his pornos. 

 

"This is huge. I love this. I have a pretty cool place but not as big. " Renee said looking out at the view. It was breathtaking. You could see the mountains. It was outside the city she knew that. 

 

She kicked off her long boots and went to the bar to fix a drink. 

 

Gabriel was tickled that she was so relaxed. He had never met a woman like her. She was sassy and tough. Most women who met him instantly swooned and wanted him. Renee was different. He wanted to know her. However he felt weird . He wanted to get to know her and protect her. Gabriel knew in his heart that he was a womanizer. He felt weird being anything else. He knew that if he crossed Death he would probably die for sure. 

 

She mixed herself a fruity drink and then looked over at him and said "Want is your poison?" 

 

Gabriel laughed and said "A cotton candy marquita." 

 

She gave him a raised eyebrow with that and then he came over and fixed it. 

 

She then started walking around the huge house. Gabriel followed her. 

 

She walked out to the pool. It had a waterfall. It had a hot tub connected to it too. Gabriel showed her by taking her around that their was an inside part to it that lead to a small garden and another hot tub under the waterfall. 

 

"Wow" She said 

 

Her drink was almost gone and he snapped his fingers and filled it. Gabriel just eased into the part of seducing women. He was trying to not do that with Renee . First he loved her sense of humor and cockyness. That she was beautiful. Second she was Death's daughter. That might get him killed. Yeah Arch angels could not die normally but if Death could reap God. He would be chopped liver. 

 

He watched her take in the beauty of the garden in the underneath of the waterfall. 

 

"So you like it?" Gabriel asked. 

 

"Ummm yeah" Renee said carefully. She could see that the Archangel was trying to seduce her. She had heard all about him from well everyone. 

 

Gabriel laughed because he saw she was fighting her attraction for him just as hard as he was fighting his for her. 

 

She looked back at him and gave him a dirty look. "What the hell is so fucking funny asshole." She asked

 

"You are" Gabriel said and shook his head. He had his work cut out for him. This was going to not be easy. He was already affected by her and they had not known each other that long. 

 

Renee was lost in thought wondering what had pulled her to that girl Noelle. She knew she was not normal. She knew and sensed there was something different about her. She wanted to find out more about little miss Noelle. She knew that she would need her help. She also knew that the girl would not accept her help. Renee did understand that. Hell that was the only thing she understood about that situation. 

 

She looked back again as she sat and put her feet in the hot tub. Mr seduction had snapped in some red boxers and got into the hot tub. She had kept on her same outfit but put her feet in. 

 

"What is the matter Princess?" Gabriel asked her. He knew she would get mad at that . 

 

She scrunched up her nose and splashed him. "Listen I did not ask to be babysat by you. I know we have to work together. I get that but you need to quit this whole seduction scene. It will not work on me. I am a reaper. " Renee said 

 

"So how does that work? Are you dead?" Gabriel asked. He had never took the time to ponder what reapers were and how they worked. 

 

"No you idiot I am alive just immortal like you. I became that way when I was 21. I choose to be a reaper to help my dad out." Renee said . She watched him move closer to her. She was drinking probably more than she should around him. Reapers could handle alcohol but for some reason her powers seemed to be out of whack around him or was it that girl Noelle. She wondered. She knew Noelle had had a hard life. She wanted to do research on her. 

 

"So what were you always around your father?" Gabriel asked . He wanted to know everything about her. He had never known Death had a daughter let alone a beautiful one like her. He loved her red hair it had a hint of black to it though. 

 

"I am part human. My mother was a Cherokee Shaman. She had red hair though. She had been part Cherokee and Irish. She was practiced witchcraft. I was told that she did a spell not knowing what she would summon and summoned Death himself. Death upon seeing how beautiful my mother was fell in love and she became pregnant with his child that night. He did not know. He left right away his feelings for a human scared him. He then did not come back until when she had fallen ill. He came to reap her. He found me. He did not think I was his. He did remember her. He however took her anyway. He found out I was his when I followed him back to his realm. No normal human can do that only us Reapers or in case his daughter. He asked my mother then as she went to the hereafter how this was so. She told him that I was his daughter. Then he raised me. I took a liking to his realm and he trained me. He did not make me a reaper until I was 21. I choose to be a reaper. Then he made me immortal. " She said.

 

She looked up and saw he was listening. He snapped his fingers and she was in a two piece. He then snapped them and she was beside him. 

"Come on Gabriel. I am not your porno girl. I am a reaper." Renee said smacking him when he tried to kiss her. 

 

He held his cheek. Ok so she would not be an easy one. He would have to use another way of seducing her. 

 

"I need your help with Noelle. I need to find out how I was drawn to her . Plus you know my father would gank your sorry ass for even looking sideways at me." Renee said 

 

"Why should I help you with Noelle? What is in it for me?" Gabriel asked and wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

 

"Ok I will tell you what. I will give you one kiss if you help me." Renee said. She had no idea that she had fallen into Gabriel's trick. All he needed was one kiss to seduce her. She would be putty in his hands. Or so he thought. Or would he be putty in hers. Either way he would have fun. 

 

"Hmmmm one kiss is not enough. You better know I charge more. I will help you but I will name my price. Take it or leave it." Gabriel said 

 

"I will think about it ." She said and then snapped herself out of the hot tub and into her clothes and was dry on the side of it. 

 

"I was just having fun." Gabriel said acting like he was hurt. 

 

"You know that is not a good idea." Renee said and walked away leaving Gabriel ponder what to do to get her to him next. 

 

*********************************************************************

 

It was fun to have dinner with Sam , Dean and Mary. Mary was real quiet at dinner. Dean tried to carry the conversation but soon gave up and ate his burger in silence. 

 

Sam was watching her making her nervous. He smiled a weird smile. It unnerved her and excited her in the same breath. She was glad when they got back to the bunker that night. She was going to stay there another week then go back to her cabin across the small town. She only lived a few miles away but Mary was making her stay with them until everything was straightened out. 

 

She was all to happy to stay there and be around that good looking man. She looked up at him as they all said good night. He gave her a hug and then they all went to bed. 

 

Noelle could not sleep and went down to the library to read. She saw the light on and then she saw him. He looked up with an intense gaze. He was so very sexy. He had no shirt on and his muscles were so defined. He smiled like he knew what she was thinking. 

 

"What are you doing up my sassy assistant?" He said giving her a come hither look. She could tell this was soulless Sam and he was dangerous. She had only heard stories of this Sam. She had never seen him close up. She had to be careful because he had almost killed Bobby and Bobby was like a father to him. 

 

"I want to read some. And do some research." Noelle said sitting across from him. She had on pj bottoms and a spaghetti strap shirt to bed. Her hair was in a ponytail. Her glasses kept falling down her nose. She would push them back up from time to time. Sam just thought she was so sexy. How could the other Sam not notice this little minx. He knew she was innocent. Part of him wanted to leave her alone the other part want to ravage her on the spot. 

 

Everyone was asleep so his soulless nature took over. He got up shut the door explaining he did not want to wake Dean or Mary. 

 

Then he sat back down where he was. He then stretched . His legs came across easily and his feet softly played footsie with her. She laughed at first. And did not know how to take it. She figured he was bored. 

 

Then he came around and sat down next to her. And he acted like he was going to whisper in her ear and he did but it blew what he said "Have you ever been with a man Noelle? My former self was a fool you are beautiful." Sam said then he unnerved her by licking and kissing her ear.

 

He easily pulled her on his lap and then kissed down her neck. Noelle was astoned she had often fantasised about this. She felt like she was dreaming. She was so breathless. His lips found the nape of her neck and his tongue licked and sucked. This was sweet agony to her . She tilted her head back and moaned. His huge hands came around and he played with her nipples making them hard as soon as he touched them. She felt like she was going to explode. Sam then lifted up and stood up he did not want someone to walk in on them. 

 

He carried her to his room. He just wanted to tease her. He then pushed open his door and closed it locking it all the while kissing her neck. 

 

Noelle was light headed. She could not believe this was real. He laid her down on the bed. Then he pulled down her top and licked and kissed her nipples . He lightly bite them later. Noelle heard her moan escape and bit her lip. She did not want to wake up Dean or Mary for them to come in here and interrupt them. She would not have to worry about that Sam just wanted to tease her. 

 

He then kissed down her belly and his hands pushed down her bottoms. He wasted no time removing them and putting them in a heap by the bed. He then lifted her up and positioned his mouth to her. He lightly licked her folds apart. Noelle could not speak or even think she could die right now because this was heaven. He lapped her up like honey and his fingers went into her making her feel full. She bucked him as he took her higher. Then when she felt like she would pass out she felt a warm sensation build up and let go. It did that a few times. She begged him by moaning his name. She only knew she wanted him. 

 

He then saw she was at her limit and kissed up her and then held her. He then got up and went and took a shower she heard the water running. 

 

"was that it" she thought but it was heaven. She then dressed feeling maybe she should. Then she ran to her room. Noelle was confused and did not know what to do. 

 

She did stay awake that night wondering if she had dreamt it all. 

 

************************************************************

 

Mary was confused herself she did not know where she fit into this life of the buys. She did know Sam had no soul and she missed John. He would know what to do. She bit her lips as she lay there in bed. 

 

Why had she been brought back and not him or Bobby for that matter. They both would know what to do. Mary was at a loss. She did not feel like she belonged her. She loved her boys but this was not right. This was wrong she should be with her husband not her boys. They were grown and did not need them. 

 

Then she closed her eyes. When she went down to the kitchen and found her boys had made her breakfast she smiled. Maybe she was wrong but something was not right.


	8. Chapter 8

Renee was pulling away from Gabriel for a reason. He would realize that she was the Renee who he had heard his brothers fighting over. Her addiction to men got her in hot water. Her dad had to intervene. 

 

Now here was Gabriel right in front of her. She was half angel and half human.   
That made her prone to be attracted to angels. Her father felt she was addicted to them. She got in over her head when she met Lucifer and Michael. Renee liked both of them. She was dating both of them. 

 

She could smell him and he was way better looking than his brothers. He was probably more irresistible than his brothers. Now here he was right in front of her trying to seduce her. He was like a drink would be to an alcoholic. She felt flushed and knew that she needed to take her mind off that man. 

 

She got out of there leaving Gabriel bewildered. She wondered if he remembered the fights his brothers had. She remembered that she sat in of course incognito. Her invisibility would have been apparent to them. Gabriel had told them they were stupid fighting then he was asking them about the perfume he smelled. He had smelled her. And he knew she was there. 

 

He had called her out when they left the room challenging her to show herself. She was stunned. She got scared and then she disappeared. 

 

He scared her then. He scared her now. He made her feel something electric. And yes she felt out of control around him. She hated losing control. She hated it with all that was in her. 

Now she went to the only person she knew would judge her harshly. Why because she needed answers.   
******************************************************************************

Noelle was in a room in her house just shaking. For the first time in her life, she wanted to slap him. Yes, she knew he was going to tease her. All night long she thought of him and how he had pleasured her. Then at breakfast he was cold. 

 

Dean and he went out and did a hunt. That left her there with Mary who looked lost. 

 

She was now in her room crying. She felt a presence in her room. And turned around to find that damn reaper Renee in her room. 

 

"Go away," Noelle said through her tears. 

 

"I can't. There is something that makes me want to know what you are. " Renee said 

 

"Yeah you want to stay away from that archangel because you are afraid it is all about your damn addiction to them. It isn't BTW." Noelle said sitting up. And looked at her and said, "Go away." She said that with force and Renee felt herself shake. 

 

"Wow, you have strength for your small self. Props. I did not think you had it in you." Renee said snarkily. 

 

"I hate you please go, " Noelle said 

 

Renee was trying not to laugh. "No, I won't. I will help you with Sam.I can you know." Renee said. She was reading Noelle's mind. 

 

"I do not need your help." Noelle said then she got up in Renee's grill and said "And I do not want it. Please leave." 

 

"well, then you might not want to know he is fighting himself. Even before he was soulless he thought of you." Renee said turning around acting like she was going to leave. 

"What are you talking about?" Noelle asked. 

 

"Ok tell you what I will tell you that. If you tell me how it is you have these powers of yours. And why do I feel that we are connected the other day you pulled me to you." Renee said sitting down on the bed. " I can also help you find this lady who shot Sam."

 

Noelle felt like telling this bitch reaper fuck off but she had a point. Yes, Noelle felt the connection they shared. She could not explain it. She almost did not want to give in but she was curious what the reaper could tell her. 

 

"Fine but you know Gabriel is pining away for you right now. I wonder what he would do if I called him and told him where you are? " Noelle asked knowing she had got her Achilles heel with that horny angel. 

 

Renee looked terrified and pissed. "Look I want to find out why you can do these things. I will not tolerate you thinking you can hold Gabriel over me." Renee was in a harsh voice. 

 

"Maybe you should tell him about his brothers. He might get scared after he knows that you were dating both of them. At the same time." Noelle said watching Renee react. 

"Good idea but I see that judgment in your eyes. Don't judge me. You have no idea how powerful Angels can be. It is intoxicating. I do not want that anymore. I lost control And Gabriel is worse. He is ten times worse than them. They are all powerful archangel. Have you ever known one? I have and quit looking at me like I am a slut. You are a virgin until you have been with a man you can not judge me." Renee said. She had felt all that and more. Her addiction had almost had her a prisoner or both men's passions. 

 

Noelle had gulped she had no idea. She instantly thought of what Sam had done to her. Then Renee said "Oh so he tried to seduce you. I could give you pointers that would make him weak in the knees." Renee said 

 

"Ok fine I will let you help me. I can not explain why we are connected. I do not know how I do the things I do. " Noelle said 

Renee could tell that, she was telling the truth. "Ok, we need to work together. I will help you with Sam and also help catch that bitch who shot him. You and I will figure out why we feel connected." Renee said

 

*******************************************

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel was trying to get Death's daughter out of his head. He really wanted her in his bed. He knew there was something going on with Noelle and Renee. He knew they were talking. 

 

He had questions about Noelle himself. More questions about Renee. So the person he knew he could go to would be Death because Gabriel knew Death had answers. 

 

He popped into Death in his office looking through files. 

 

Gabriel propped his feet up on the table. He was lounging on the couch. 

 

"Gabriel just because I am distracted does not mean you can put your feet up on my table. Put them down young man." Death said sternly. He was still rummaging through the files. 

"What are you looking for old man?" Gabriel asked 

 

"Better questions what are you doing here Gabriel?" Death asked. He sounded annoyed. 

"I want to know who Noelle is?" Gabriel asked 

 

Death sighed then he looked like he had found what he was looking for and stopped. His face looked surprised as he read the file. "I knew she looked familiar to me." Death said 

 

"You going to clue me in?" Gabriel asked 

"I might later. I need to verify this. You might want to talk to Renee. And Gabriel I saw them looks you were giving my daughter. You might want to not go down that path." Death said 

"Why?" Gabriel asked 

"Because my daughter has been down this road with Archangels. She dated Michael and Lucifer at the same time." Death said. He wanted to shock the archangel. He did like Gabriel though. 

 

Gabriel started remembering things. He remembered a fight he witnessed with Lucifer and Michael fighting over a woman. Now he realized her name just happened to be Renee. 

"She is that Renee?" Gabriel said. What scared him that did not make him want her less. So she had an archangel addiction. 

 

Death nodded at him. 

 

Gabriel looked like Death then and said "Tell me when you can. I have an idea about something." Gabriel said then snapped his fingers and left. 

 

Death looked at the paper and knew now why Noelle could do what she could and why she felt so damn familiar. He had to go see her mother. 

****************************************************************

Gabriel snapped in on Sam who was doing research. Which is pretty much what Sam always did. 

Sam about jumped when Gabriel snapped in. 

"What do you want Gabriel?" Sam said through his teeth. He was irritated. 

 

"I want to help you," Gabriel said 

 

"And why would you do that? No, wait let me guess you want alone time with miss reaper." Sam said raising his eyebrows. 

"Yep don't you think that is a good excuse for me to get you alone with the little miss shy girl. I saw how you two crazy kids look at each other." Gabriel said 

 

"Ok if I go for this, how do you propose to get me what I want?" Sam asked. He knew Noelle was avoiding him like the plague. 

"Well, I know them two ladies are in Noelle's room right now plotting. I say I let them think I know something then they will be lured out to have to talk to us." Gabriel said. He had not really thought the plan through yet. He just wanted to find out how far Renee was addicted to angels. 

 

"If I say that maybe I can just go in there and lead them down to this library so you can lead little miss reaper away. So I can have play time with my shy girl then how do you feel about that plan. Because I might have an inkling on why Noelle can do half the stuff she can. And why them two might be connected. " Sam said. He had found a weird passage in the books and it was a lead he thought might explain things. 

 

"I like the way you are thinking Moose," Gabriel said smiling a dirty smile.

 

**************************************************

Noelle and Renee were deep in research when Sam knocked on the door. Noelle had a sort of makeshift room in the bunker. She always felt at home around Sam. Not Soulless Sam, however. Soulless made her feel different. He was scary and exciting if she really wanted to be truthful. 

 

Renee was doing everything she could not to think of the angel. Gabriel was the one being that could be her undoing. 

Sam came in and they both looked up. Noelle blushed remembering all the things that man had done to her. 

Sam gave her a sexy smile back. 

"I thought maybe we all could go get something to eat or order in. Gabriel came over and wanted us all to sit down and talk. Maybe figure out where these hunters from England are. " Sam said hoping the girls would take the bait. 

"It is not a bad idea. To get them to help us." Noelle said smiling and giggling because Renee was giving her a mortified look. More like deer in the headlights. Which was weird because she knew that Renee was not a virgin. Somehow Noelle could sense that the reason Renee was terrified had nothing to do with her attraction and more of past issues. She almost felt sorry for the reaper. Dang, it she did not want to like her. She had tried to kill Sam. And anyone who did that was bad in her book. 

"I think I will stay up here and read these books," Renee said pointing at the books. 

"No, I think you need to see all of what I got down in the library it is extraordinary," Sam said. He knew reapers loved books. 

 

They went down to the library with Sam. 

Noelle could tell Renee was unhappy. 

As they got into the library they all saw Gabriel with his feet propped on one of the tables. He looked up right at Renee who just rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, sweet cheeks," Gabriel said. He loved when she looked pissed. 

Renee blushed and then tried to hide that she blushed but Gabriel saw it and so did Sam and Noelle. 

Sam and Noelle started looking through a weird stack and Renee took a few. Gabriel got up and moved near Renee. Renee was not having it though and tried to ignore him. 

 

Sam and Noelle laughed as Gabriel kept trying to get her to pay attention to him. What was really funny was that when he looked away Noelle caught her looking at him. 

Noelle decided that she was hungry and got Sam to order a pizza. Which finally made Renee look up. and say. "I want pineapple on mine." 

 

Gabriel smiled and then sat down beside her. "I like pineapple too," Gabriel said 

"So do you want a metal?" Renee said finally speaking to him. 

"No, I just thought maybe now you see we have something in common," Gabriel said 

Noelle had sat across watching the two. They were actually so attracted to each other. She could tell that they were fighting it. Ok, not Gabriel. He was fighting to get close to her. Noelle felt like if Renee had not done what she did to Sam, she would like her. When the pizza finally came, Gabriel got Renee hers and then even got her a drink. 

Renee had said thank you but she looked irritated. 

Sam ate quick and told Noelle he had to show her something in his room and then hauled her up and carried her away giving Gabriel a look to go ahead with the plan. 

********************************************************************

Sam knew that if he got Noelle alone he could go to another leap in this game he had with her. He shut the door after he let her down. 

Noelle looked around his room. Sam then sat on the bed and patted beside him. 

"Sam that is not a good idea. " Noelle said

"Why you liked what I did to you the other night didn't you Noelle," Sam said and she felt weak she sat down beside him. Her pulse quickened. 

Sam wasted no time as she sat he pulled her on his lap. He put her facing him. And then he pulls his lips down on hers with a force that took her breath away. Sam knew one thing he wanted her. Maybe shy Sam wanted her too but he had no balls. And this Sam would get what he wanted. 

His hands were all over her as they kissed. His tongue probing into her mouth. She just wanted to melt into him. Sam pulled at her blouse and Noelle was too into the kiss to even notice. He had her blouse off and then he laid hot kisses down her neck. Noelle felt on fire. His lips and tongue left no place on her neck untouched. His lips traveled down to her bare breast. He took one into his mouth. His tongue played with the nipple making her pant and she felt her insides pool. 

She wanted him so bad. His hand lifted her up more towards his mouth. Then he lifted her more. and his hands pulled down her pants in one swoop. Noelle did not notice, though. He buried his face in her. His tongue licked her. He wanted to taste her and savor her. He licked and sucked her clit until she begged him for release. 

Then he borrowed his finger in her as he sucked her. Her muscle clenched him tight. He felt her sweet honey drip down like a faucet. Then he could not take any more. He pulled off his clothes and then slowly pulled her to him. 

Noelle felt herself being pulled on top of his massive member. She slid on and then she felt it hurt then he slammed her down and the pain went away. She just felt the rush of being with him. He then pulled her to him and cupped her ass making her flow with him as he entered her again and again. Noelle cried out for more and Sam delivered. Noelle scratched his back lightly. It was making her sore but he felt so damn good. 

Noelle felt herself get light headed than she felt him shudder. He moaned her name in her ear. Then he pulled her even closer and then he made a passionate face. He pulled her off him for a moment then threw her over his shoulder. He was going to give her a shower. Noelle laughed. Sam was savage but gentle in the shower. He turned her around and took her from behind roughly. Noelle knew she would be sore for sure. She begged him as he took her time and time again. 

 

***********************************************************************

Renee gave Gabriel a dirty look when they were left alone. He would try to move closer she would move away. 

"I think I should leave," Renee said 

"Why? Are you afraid of me? " Gabriel asked

She was shaking right now. Gabriel felt it. 

"I can't do this," Renee said biting her lip. 

"Are you afraid because of your addiction to angels. Your father told me about my brothers. So which one was your favorite? So why did you not try me out?" Gabriel asked looking sort of mad at her and intrigued as well. 

Renee slapped him then he pulled her to him and kissed her with all his force. It left them both breathless. Neither of them pulling away. Gabriel deepened it. Her mouth opened for his tongue which ravaged it. Her tongue claimed his mouth and it made him want her more. He felt his jeans get uncomfortable. 

Renee pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her heart raced. She wanted him so bad but she knew Gabriel was the worst of his brothers. He would hurt her bad. His smell filled her nostrils. She took it in. She felt high. Gabriel knew what he was doing. 

He watched her debate what to do next before she had a chance he snapped his fingers and they were on a big bed in the middle of one of his cheesy sets. He had her in a barely there nightie. Renee felt weird. 

"What did you do to me?" Renee asked

"I did what you wanted. You want me." Gabriel said. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Renee felt on fire. No angel or man had made her feel so out of control. 

He then slid her nightie down and captured one of her nipples in between his teeth. He licked and nibbled on it until she begged him. His hands went down as he teases her peaks to get hard. 

She gasped as his fingers slid into her. He took his thumb and massaged her clit as his fingers went deeper and deeper. 

He then kissed down her not stopping his assault on her core. his tongue joining with his fingers. She felt like she would melt into him. She felt a white hot heat build up inside of her. She felt like she was going to burst into a million pieces. Gabriel felt her release. And tasted her sweet nectar. He wanted her now. He snapped his clothes off and went back up to her. He entered her swiftly. 

Renee wanted control. She felt his massive member enter her and she felt herself clench. She then flipped him around and rode him. Gabriel did not expect that and went along for the ride. He felt himself building up. He stopped her and slowed her down or tried to but Renee was too far gone. 

She pulled him into a chair position and rode him then he pushed back on her and they rode each other until both were seeing stars. They both closed their eyes as they felt each other. Their graces pushing into each other. They broke apart and then Gabriel cuddled her. He wanted her more now. It did not make sense. 

Renee felt weird. She felt different but confused. Maybe it was her addiction again. It had nearly ruined her. She tried to pull away and Gabriel pulled her back. Maybe they could use each other for the time being then she would have to leave.


End file.
